


A Tale of a Border

by TheWeirdWriter100



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, WTF, Where is your god now?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdWriter100/pseuds/TheWeirdWriter100
Summary: This was a request, and is another piece of work based off of a ROBLOX video game. I think this one was based off of "Prtty much evry bordr gam evr". Because making innocent things lewd is funny. The guy who commissioned it gave me a bunch of details about the game, should be good.Ya, it will be porn when it's done, lads.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	A Tale of a Border

“####’s wack, yo.” said the viking. “Why’ve we gotta stand around here all day doin’ nothing? And for what, just to kill some random knights or some ####?”

The other viking standing next to him only said “# #### ##### ### ## ##### ######”, before walking off to another part of the island. This caused the other viking to groan, before sitting down on a log. “Why do the gods forsake me with these awful guard shifts? Our king doesn’t even leave the bunker after that _incident…_ we’ve been sitting around doing nothing!”

Yes, it was true. The king of the vikings had been horribly defeated in a rather unorthodox duel between them and the king of Bricklandia, mostly consisting of “lewd” stuff, whatever that meant. The viking king shut themselves into their bunker, and hadn’t come out for days. The viking guard began to ponder what it could mean, but as he sat down, he saw something on the horizon.

“GUARDIAN! Incoming! Prepare the crossbows!” shouted the viking. As the vikings scrambled to their feet, the guardian firebombed the island with deadly precision, before looping around with their glider and landing on a hut. Two vikings tried to attack the guardian, but were quickly struck down with an advanced battle hammer technique.

As the battle went on, more vikings were sent out to stop the attack, but the guardian simply took out their glider and flew straight into the viking hordes, with explosive force. All seemed lost for the vikings, when suddenly…

** POW **

A viking chieftain had shot down the guardian.

As the guardian came crashing down to the ground, they were quickly subdued by a circle of vikings, and stripped of their gear. “Alright, alright, boys, move over.” said the viking chieftain. The  chieftain got closer before removing  the guardian’s helmet and mask, revealing long, wavy hair… and then that was when the chaos started.

“IT’S A GUUURRL!”

“HOLY ####, A WAMEN”

“UWU KISS ME BB”

The guardian tried to scramble away, but she was swiftly bound to a tree.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
